Raios e Trovões
by Zulenha
Summary: Noite de tempestade em Rizembool, e Winry, que tem horror a trovão, vai pedir asilo político no quarto de Ed. Não é nem de longe lemon, se é isso que vocês estão procurando... [oneshot]


**DISCLAIMER:** FMA não é meu. Na verdade nem a idéia é minha. Mas, na internet, tudo é de todo mundo! Yeah!

**N/A:** O tema não é original, muito pelo contrário... Mas eu me diverti escrevendo esse one-shot! Já vale alguma coisa, certo? Tomara que vocês gostem também!

(o título é em homenagem ao tio Victor, do Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum!)

:D

* * *

**Raios e Trovões**

* * *

Uma das partes boas de se viver no campo era que, à noite, não se ouvia coisa alguma do lado de fora, e dormir era uma tranqüilidade. Winry nunca conseguiria entender como Ed conseguia dormir na cidade grande (aliás, em qualquer lugar). Era sempre tanto barulho, mesmo à noite. Sim, pois sempre tinha algum bêbado tagarela, um carro de polícia com a maldita sirene ligada ou estudantes voltando de uma noitada e morrendo de rir de alguma coisa.

Bem, qualquer dessas coisas seria mais bem-vinda do que o que se passava lá fora. Chuva, vento, luzes, tudo combinado. Em dias de tempestade a casinha em que morava com a avó parecia muito frágil comparada aos trovões e relâmpagos apavorantes que sacudiam a vila. O vento assobiando e as árvores caindo, fulminadas por raios, não ajudavam _em nada_.

Winry soltou um gritinho estrangulado com um trovão particularmente medonho, e Den disparou a latir no andar de baixo. O coração da menina tinha ido parar em algum lugar perto de suas orelhas. Nunca, nunca conseguiria dormir daquele jeito! Olhou no relógio ao lado da cama – duas da manhã. Teve vontade de gritar de frustração. Tinha que dormir, dali a poucas horas teria que acordar para terminar de consertar o automail de Ed!

Winry parou.

É mesmo – Ed estava em casa! Pra alguma coisa aquele nanico tinha que servir!

* * *

Edward estava no meio de um sonho muito adorável. Tinha até cogumelos sorridentes e soizinhos desenhados a giz de cera. Teria ficado muito contente em sonhar com aquilo pelo resto da noite – era muito melhor que seus habituais pesadelos – mas foi brutalmente arrancado de sua felicidade por um par de mãos que o sacudiam de leve. 

'O q—o quê!' ele exclamou, assustado, sentando-se de supetão na cama. Winry tapou-lhe a boca com uma das mãos, um dedo sobre os próprios lábios, desesperadamente mandando-o calar a boca.

'Shhh, vai acordar todo mundo!' ela sussurrou, pouco antes de um trovão balançar as bases da casa. ''Iiiikh!'

'Não acho que alguém vá me escutar nesse barulhão,' retrucou ele, ressabiado, ainda assim sussurrando. Olhou desconfiado para ela: de camisola, agarrada a um travesseiro, agachada ao lado de sua cama. 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Ah—bem—isso é,' disse ela, agitada, olhando para as mãos e para ele e para a janela, por onde se via a tempestade lá fora. 'Ed, eu tô morrendo de medo!'

'Medo de quê?' perguntou ele, espantado, já pensando em um zilhão de coisas. 'O que aconteceu, ladrão, homunculus, o major Armstrong se materializando no seu quarto?'

'Quê? Tá dormindo ainda?' retrucou Winry, batendo na cabeça dele como quem bate numa porta. 'Você sabe que eu tenho medo de trovão!'

'Ah, isso?' ele olhou despreocupadamente para a janela. 'Não se preocupa não, não vai entrar em casa. Volta a dormir, você me tirou de um sonho–'

'Não, eu não consigo dormir sozinha!' disse ela, horrorizada com a falta de sensibilidade dele.

'E o que quer que eu faça?'

'Eu quero dormir aqui com você! Deixa, vai,' implorou ela, fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

Ed de repente assemelhava-se muito a um tomate loiro. '_Pirou?_ Como eu vou deixar você dormir comigo, Winry?'

'Qual o problema, eu vivia dormindo na sua cama quando éramos pequenos,' disse ela, inconformada. 'Vai, chega pra lá.'

Dito isso, empurrou Ed para o lado pouco delicadamente e sentou-se na cama dele, mesmo sob os protestos do garoto. 'Não cabe mais de um aqui, sabia?' reclamou ele.

'Mentira, sua cama é larga,' disse ela, já se metendo debaixo da coberta.

'Por que não vai ficar com a vó Pinako?'

'Ela ia me chamar de medrosa e infantil!'

'E não é o que você está sendo?' retrucou Ed, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Winry não gostou.

'ED! Comentário desnecessário!'

'Tá, tá! E por que não o Al?'

'Porque na cama dele é que eu não caibo mesmo! Pelo menos você é pequenininho,' disse Winry, travessa. Touché – Ed não gostou nem um pouquinho, e já ia manifestar-se quanto a isso, mas ela fez aquela cara pidona denovo e ele desistiu.

'Tá legal, mas fica _desse_ lado da cama!' exigiu Ed, irritado, apontando para o lado em que ela estava. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, concordando, e um deu as costas para o outro e tentou voltar a dormir.

Por alguns instantes, até que deu certo. Mas logo um relâmpago monstruoso iluminou o quarto todo e um trovão gigantesco o acompanhou; Winry quase teve um treco e jogou os braços ao redor de Edward, em pânico.

'Aaargh, me deixa, Winry!' exclamou ele, o rosto em chamas. 'Você deve tá fazendo de propósito—ei, você tá tremendo.'

De fato, só agora ele percebera o quanto as mãos da garota sacudiam, enquanto agarravam a camisa do pijama dele. Ela tinha o rosto escondido nas costas dele e gemia baixinho de medo; tal cena lembrava Ed de outras cenas da infância deles, quando ela fazia exatamente a mesma coisa em dias de tempestade – se agarrar na primeira pessoa que via como se daquilo dependesse sua própria vida.

Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Soltou-se das mãos de Winry e conseguiu virar de frente para ela. 'Que é isso, você não mudou nada…'

'Cala a boca,' resmungou ela, já se agarrando a ele de novo como um bebê coala. 'Eu sei que você também ainda tem medo de galos.'

'Não tenho não!'

'Tem sim!' disse ela, com um risinho abafado contra o pescoço dele. Foi como se ele levasse um choque elétrico.

'N-não faz isso!' disse Ed, desesperado, tentando afastá-la pelos ombros.

Winry lhe lançou um olhar confuso. 'Que é, você sente cócegas?'

'Isso, cócegas! É isso mesmo!'

'Você nunca sentiu cócegas no pescoço, Ed.'

'Eu sinto agora!' retrucou ele, em tom de ponto final, e Winry resolveu dar de ombros e virar a cabeça para o outro lado.

Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo? Será que ela não _percebia_ que Ed era um adolescente com os hormônios em festa? Ela tinha _mesmo_ que torturá-lo daquele jeito, colando-se nele, respirando em seu pescoço, exalando aquele perfume que ele não sabia de onde vinha porque, afinal, ela não usava perfume algum…? Não importava a mínima que ela era sua amiga de infância, e sim que ela estava _perto_ _demais_ dele.

'Winryyyy, você precisa ficar me abraçando assim?' perguntou ele, já cansado de seus impulsos.

'Hum-humm,' respondeu ela, pouco preocupada. 'Você é quentinho e gostoso de apertar.'

Ah, céus! Ed não acreditava em Deus, mas tinha que haver alguma coisa lá em cima a quem ele pudesse pedir socorro naquela situação. Quem quer que fosse, por favor, que ajudasse o pobre Edward a sobreviver até a manhã sem fazer nenhuma burrice!

(Quem quer que estivesse lá em cima estava morrendo de rir dele agora mesmo.)

_Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles e mantenha-se alerta_, pensou Ed, desanimado. Decidiu-se, enfim, que era melhor tentar dormir. Pelo menos em sonho ele não precisava lutar contra si mesmo.

--

Alphonse tinha se entretido olhando a chuva, ou melhor, o céu cair sobre os campos de trigo, do lado de fora da janela, durante a noite inteira. Havia aprendido a ter uma paciência de Jó para suportar aquelas horas – em que todos dormiam e ele ficava filosofando interminavelmente sobre a vida e o universo e um é tudo, tudo é um.

Mas a chuva foi embora de repente, como se selembrasse de um compromisso importante. Al percebeu que já havia amanhecido e ele não tinha percebido. Levantou-se da cama (puramente simbólica, pois ele não precisava dela) e resolveu sair do quarto, ver se o povo da casa já tinha acordado.

Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Vó Pinako já estava lá, tomando café e lendo o jornal. 'Bom dia, vovó,' disse Al.

'Ah, Al! Bom dia, garoto,' respondeu ela, sorrindo e erguendo sua xícara em saudação. 'Oito horas e você é o primeiro a aparecer. Nunca vi a Winry demorar tanto pra acordar!'

'Talvez ela não tenha conseguido dormir por causa da chuva,' sugeriu Al.

Pinako fez um barulhinho desaprovador. 'Pois já estava na hora dela perder esses medos bobos. Essa menina já tem quase dezesseis anos! Vê se isso é idade de ter medo de trovão?'

'Bem, não sei,' disse Al, acariciando a cabeça de Den. 'O nii-san, por exemplo, não suporta galos.'

Pinako fez uma cara esquisita para ele. 'Esses jovens, sinceramente,' resmungou. 'Ei, Al, se importa de ir lá acordar os dois? O pão vai esfriar.'

Dali a pouco, estava Al batendo na porta do quarto de Winry, que ficava mais perto da escada. Duas vezes, o mais suavemente que conseguiu com suas mãos gigantescas.

Hm, estranho. Normalmente ela acordava quando batiam à porta.

Resolveu abrir. 'Winry?' chamou ele, abrindo uma gretinha para dar-lhe tempo de se cobrir ou mandá-lo ir pro inferno que ela queria dormir. Mas nada aconteceu; nenhum som. Abriu a porta mais um pouco. 'Winry, a vovó tá te cham—Winry?'

Bem, ela não estava no quarto. Sua cama estava uma zona, o lençol estava jogado de qualquer jeito no chão, mas ela não estava à vista. Al coçou a cabeça, confuso. 'Ué…'

Quem sabe ela já não tinha levantado e saído, sem que Pinako soubesse? Al deu de ombros e marchou para o quarto de Ed.

Dessa vez ele não se importou em bater à porta. Edward era seu irmão e, de qualquer forma, não tinha esse tipo de pudor. Tanto que andava pela casa de roupa de baixo o tempo todo…

Mas sua voz morreu em sua garganta inexistente. A cena que o aguardava era interessante – Ed esparramado em cima da cama de boca aberta, um braço pendendo para fora; Winry perpendicular a Ed com a cabeça deitada na barriga dele, uma perna misteriosamente erguida contra a parede, um braço protegendo os olhos contra a luz que entrava pela janela e o outro agarrado ao outro braço de Ed. O lençol e a coberta enroscavam-se no meio deles. Um travesseiro jazia tristemente no chão; o outro estava sob um pé de automail.

Al não sabia onde terminava um e começava o outro.

Já estava decidido a sair de fininho do quarto e ir se jogar do penhasco, quando Den, curiosa, passou entre suas pernas e adentrou o quarto. 'Den, volta aqui!' sibilou Al, desesperando-se, mas a cadela não lhe deu ouvidos e caminhou preguiçosamente até o emaranhado humano em cima da cama.

Apoiou as patas dianteiras no colchão e desandou a lamber a cara de Ed. Este fez uma careta em seu sono e afastou Den com a mão, mas ela não sossegou até ele acordar, olhar a situação em que estava e soltar um berro.

Mas a essas alturas, Al já estava longe dali. Certas coisas ele não era obrigado a ver!

* * *

**Hooray, mais um one-shot sem nexo. Mas eu tinha que escrever alguma coisa com esses dois, eles são perfeitos demais! (fanzoca)**

**Como sempre, reviews são não só bem-vindas como aguardadas ansiosamente. Por isso, reviewem! Críticas construtivas, elogios, observações, correções,cartas de amor ou mesmo um "oi". (Menos flames, que eu não tenho paciência pra isso.)**

**-->Zu**


End file.
